


Birthday Banging

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Fleur arrange a special series of birthday presents for Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Banging

Charlie smirked at Bill. "Ready for your present, Bill?"

Bill narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. He knew that look all too well. It was a look that the twins had adopted when they were old enough. "What are you up to, Charlie?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you had a good birthday. Well, Fleur and I helped set it up. She'll be back later tonight to give you a rousing birthday shag. In the meantime, other women want to experience your cock," Charlie said.

"Charlie…"

He held up his hands. "Fleur and I set it up. You wouldn't want to reject your wife's suggestion, would you? I know she's not fully Veela, but I still wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Bill sighed. "Fine. What women do you have lined up for me to shag? I'm not going to just sleep with anyone."

"I know. That's why I thought we would keep it in the family, so to speak. Angelina and Audrey will be here soon," Charlie said as he checked his watch. "Then Hermione will arrive at noon." He wrinkled his nose. "Followed by our dear sister."

"Absolutely not. Our brothers and Harry will kill me," Bill protested.

"That's assuming they find out, or that they object. You never know. You might want to get ready. Angelina usually doesn't like to wait."

* * * * * *

Bill knew he should have kept his fantasy secret. A few years ago, he had accidentally told Fleur that if he had the chance, he would take his in-laws to bed. He had dreaded her reaction; instead, she had smiled and said, "We'll see."

Now, his fantasy was coming to fruition, and on his fortieth birthday, no less. When Angelina arrived, she had quickly undressed and pushed him to the bed. She didn't waste time as she rode him to orgasm. When he was about to climax, she slid off him and opened her mouth.

Audrey, however, was prim and proper. She preferred Bill to be on top, and coolly reminded him that she was taking Contraceptive Potion. She wanted to keep this secret from Percy. So, that was at least one of his brothers that were in the dark.

Hermione agreed to this arrangement, but she didn't allow him to completely undress her. She kept her shirt on, saying, "I'm only naked for Ron." Bill didn't have any objections.

Finally, he shagged Ginny. She was completely enthusiastic about this present for him. As he thrust into her, she moaned and cried out words he didn't know she knew. When she was on her hands and knees, he thrust into her so violently that the bed threatened to collapse.

The next time Bill opened his eyes, he saw not only Fleur, but the others. They mostly grinned and said in unison, "Happy Birthday, Bill." He couldn't wait for his fiftieth birthday.


End file.
